Wasure rareta Kioku
by Alumina
Summary: Lance loses his memory after escaping from an enemy. He competes in the Hoenn League to reach the Elite Four to find answers to regain what he lost and why he's wanted by... will say later . I don't own Pokemon. On hiatus.
1. VS Abomasnow

**A/N: This is an updated version of chapter one. Note that this is set in the Pokemon Adventures world, not the anime.**

* * *

><p>"He's getting away!"<p>

"If he's not recaptured we'll be punished!"

Lance had his hands covering his mouth to muffle his breathing. His back was to a tall, wide tree that would only give temporary cover. He would have liked to climb it, but his current condition made it impossible. His gaze darted around, thankfully no one was near, but he only judged that on where their shouts came from. In truth, he couldn't see no more than two feet in front of him even with the full moon's filtered light.

The light faded as clouds lazily floated in front of it. The shouting quickly turned into panicked cries. After several a few moments of thuds and cries of pain, there was dead silence. Lance slowly lowered his hands, waiting for what seemed like hours to see if there was still a threat. He slowly breathed out. He was safe, for now.

He took one step forward and leaned back against the tree for support when everything felt like it was spinning. He waited until it got bearable and sent out his gray prehistoric Pokemon, Aerodactyl. Out of all his Pokemon, it was the fastest and most agile. He climbed onto its back and nearly fell off. Aerodactyl lifted its wing to help him regain his balance. For the safety of its Trainer it would have to fly at only one third of its speed, possibly even slower if he got dizzy again.

Just about as it was ready to take off it sensed a deadly presence nearby. If it took off now, Lance would be put in even more danger. If it stayed where it was, he would be protected but risking the safety of his other Pokemon if they had to take its place after its defeat. It shifted restlessly, unable to decide. Lance was about to read its mind but stopped himself. It would, like the rest of his abilities, take the energy he did not have. He knew his Pokemon well enough to know it wanted to use an attack and tightened his grip slightly, telling his Aerodactyl he agreed with it.

It powered up and fired a golden beam through the darkness, revealing nothing unusual in the brief flash other than the multiple unconscious people lying everywhere, including a few that had run into each other. One of them had run into a low hanging branch and would most likely be out cold for quite some time. A loud bang rang out seconds later, the Hyper Beam making contact either with a tree or a defensive attack. Obviously, bright, long-range attacks were useless; and quick, noisy attacks would have the same effect. The only choice was to wait, close combat being the only thing that would be useful.

Light slowly returned as the clouds thinned out, the moon's light playing with the shadows. That wasn't what Lance saw. Dark images of unknown Pokemon leaped out at him.

"Why aren't you attacking?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Aerodactyl lifted one of its leathery wings, trying to attack one of the shadows without much enthusiasm. Seeing this, Lance relaxed a little, beginning to feel sorry for overreacting. It wasn't his fault he was so tired... He didn't have to voice his apology for Aerodactyl to understand him.

A twig snapped and Aerodactyl shifted its weight, forcing Lance to fall off it. It drew him close with its wing. What was shaped like a large, round pine tree slowly walked forward as if it had all the time in the world. Lance eventually recognized it as a Pokemon from the distant Sinnoh region Lorelei told him about: Abomasnow. He knew by its color it was an Ice-type even though its name gave it away. The only Pokemon that would stand a chance type-wise were Gyarados. Tyranitar, and Horsea- not that he would need them all.

Abomasnow stopped about five or so yards away, deciding its distance was enough.

"Fire Fang!"

Aerodactyl's speed was more than enough to attack and get back to protect him. It gained altitude with a few flaps of its wings and darted forward, its mouth enveloped in flame. Abomasnow's fist encased in ice, slamming into Aerodactyl when it got close. Lance recalled his frozen Pokemon before it could hit anything.

He sent out his twin Dragonair, sapphire-blue serpentine Pokemon with curly, white wings, one of them coiling the tip of its long tail protectively around him.

"Hyper Beam!"

The beam laced through the trees in an unpredictable pattern. When it made contact, it looked for sure it was a victory. It wasn't. Abomasnow just stood, there, unfazed. It then fired hundreds of sharp shards of ice out of its long, white fur. The Dragonair that had used Hyper Beam took the attack for its partner and Trainer.

Lance recalled it just as it began to collapse. It was too strong for Tyranitar... He looked up at his other Dragonair, reminding himself his Pokemon would try their best for him, even if it was a fight to the death. For a brief moment a thunderstorm sounded good; that way a thunderbolt would take out the opponent. The only problem was the trees, and Dragonair, were much taller. "Water Pulse into Thunder Bolt!"

Dragonair fired the water attack, lacing it with electricity. Abomasnow didn't react at all. It fired another Ice Shard again, this time each shard crackled with static. Lance switched in Gyarados before his Pokemon could get knocked out. "Bounce!"

Gyarados coiled and sprang into the air, narrowly avoiding tree branches. As it came back down, Lance was nearly tempted to shout "eat it!" The instant the Pokemon hit Abomasnow it was zapped from the access electricity in its fur.

Lance recalled it, the Pokeball nearly slipping out of his hand. He started to wonder if he should give up when Abomasnow fell, supporting itself with outstretched arms. Lance got out Dragonite's Pokeball even though there was very little room for it.

"Impressive. Most Trainers wouldn't last that long." Someone stepped from behind Abomasnow.

That voice... Lance slowly walked backwards in unsteady steps, jumping slightly when he backed into a tree. All he could hear now was the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing. The Pokeball slipped out of his hand. He looked at his hand, _'sweat?'_.

He was just about to retrieve it when something tugged at his foot. Vines sprang from the ground, curling around his legs, binding them. The vines rapidly bound his arms against his body, preventing him from moving. He was slowly lifted into the air about seven or so feet. Lance glared at where he guessed the enemy was. This man had the ability to make almost anyone around him treat him with respect. Lance was not one of them.

"Using that ink trick with Horsea won't work again. You'll be punished for escaping."

"Compared to what you put me through I thought you would be incapable that." He instantly regretted those words. His enemy's cruel smile could be felt.

The vines started to glow a soft green, painfully sapping the rest of Lance's energy. When the attack ended his throat hurt even more from his screaming. The vines loosened, dropping him to the ground.

The man walked up to him, making direct eye contact. "You will have no choice but to obey me now." For a fraction of a second it looked like his eyes glowed.

A searing pain that made a migraine headache look unnoticeable went through Lance's head. Just before he passed out an image of a mostly grey and white Pokemon appeared, shattering into millions of colored fragments.


	2. VS Horsea

"Flygon use Iron Tail!"

The pale green Dragon-and-Ground-type Pokemon with big, red eyes darted forward, knocking the opponent Gligar into the air. The battle had been short and unexciting even though Myst would have enjoyed it more if she mind wasn't so focused on the Scream she had heard in the very early hours of that morning.

She recalled her Pokemon just before her dark-haired brother that looked almost exactly like her walked over to congratulate her, paying no attention to the other Trainer with the fallen Gligar who was muttering something about getting revenge.

"Flygon's speed is amazing now. Training it against Weavile was a good idea after all," he noticed his sister's expression. "Still worried?"

Myst nodded. "Psychic Screams don't usually sound so painful and scared," she looked out a floor-to-ceiling window. The sun had just begun to peak over the tree tops. "Rion, we have to look for him."

"Nah. I'm going back to bed," he turned around. "Whose idea was it anyway to have a contest before dawn?"

"It's an unofficial contest and it's a chance for those in Johto to give it a try," Myst reminded him, but he was already too far away to hear. Myst walked outside, looking around the small town. Not a lot of people were around, but a town with a population of less than one hundred that was expected. A small creek ran along the east side, leading to a forest. That was the most logical place to look at the moment.

Myst sent out a pale yellow Pokemon with long, red ears and paws. Its red cheeks and tail had the plus symbol. "You're one of the few that believe me."

When she walked along the path through the forest Plusle took immense interest in its surroundings, commenting on everything even though Myst had no idea what it was saying but got the point from its thoughts. This was, after all, the first time they traveled. Her parents didn't let her and her brother travel until they were fifteen, although battling against any Trainer that came to their hometown was fine; especially when they had to find a new Gym Leader because the former one had disappeared.

Plusle pointed towards the river that began to bend to the left. No visible path followed alongside it.

"You think if he's here he would choose to be near the river?"

Plusle hit a small, overhanging branch with a Thunder Wave. It bounced once, pointing at the river. The Pokemon nodded enthusiastically.

Myst walked a little further, finding a spot where the trees had enough space in between to walk through. As she continued on mist began to rise, swirling in the sunlight.

"If you see any signs of battle let me know." That would happen or she'd hear his thoughts if she got within twenty yards of him.

Plusle nodded. Its attention was instantly directed towards the river. Something fired a Bubble Beam, its speed and sloppiness indicated it was panicked. Plusle jumped to the ground, running forward. Myst ran after her Pokemon, knowing well enough from past experiences that it would only make the situation worse. There was a whoosh and she ducked to avoid being decapitated by a Razor Wind. Plusle shouted, arguing with the other Pokemon. By its voice, it was getting closer, urging the Pokemon to follow it. Plusle came into view, closely followed by a small blue seahorse-like Pokemon with a long snout and big red eyes.

Myst's Pokedex indicated it was a Horsea, a Pokemon found commonly in the Kanto region. She took several block-shaped candies out of a small case, offering them to Horsea. "You must be half-starved." It wasn't until then that she noticed how injured the Pokemon was.

Horsea eagerly sucked up the candy. It swam a short distance, looking back at her, motioning with its fin for her to follow.

The walk wasn't even two yards when Myst saw someone half lying on the river bank on his back. His spiked red hair told her who he was.

The rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that indicated he was alive. His plain grey clothes were torn in places, revealing bruises and cuts that had not begun to heal. Myst guessed he was around her age by his height, but knew some people were short for their age. She got a little closer. Why couldn't she hear his thoughts?

Maybe he was immune or- he stirred, blinking a few times, nearly keeping his yellow-colored eyes shut as if they weren't used to sunlight. He stared at Myst for a few seconds, trying to focus on her before he slipped back into unconsciousness. His thoughts had suddenly became clear and were mainly on not liking how cold it was and the confusion was nearly unbearable.

Myst sent out Flygon. "We need to take him back."

Myst waited in the lobby of the Pokemon Center that also served as a hospital. Because the nearest one was a five hour trip away, everyone that lived in the small town decided it was best to have one.

Horsea swam in a small pool of water, looking much healthier than it did an hour before. Plusle stood outside of the pool, trying to play a game by hiding when Horsea got near.

A Pokemon that looked almost exactly like Plusle only with blue and the minus symbol ran over, joining in the "game".

Rion walked over, eating an apple. "Did you find him?" he noticed Horsea, his question answered.

"I'm waiting for the nurse."

"He was that hurt?" he took another bite of the apple.

"Anyone would have thought he was dead. He woke up for a few seconds and was really confused."

Rion finished the apple and looked at Plusle. "Will he be okay?"

Plusle hit a small, unneeded twig off a plant nearby with a Thunder Wave. It landed pointing at the doors were patients were taken for examining.

Just then a nurse walked out. "He's going to be under observation for a while. He's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, exhaustion, minor bruising, cracked ribs and the wounds that we have yet to see if are infected. So don't be surprised if he's sleeping a lot over the next few days. What worries me more is the uniform he's wearing. It belongs to a group of people known by very few. They're after those with psychic abilities, like your friend. He's the second one to escape alive."

"'Second'?" Rion repeated.

"The first was someone the League sent in to spy. Unfortunately, he didn't live up to their expectations and was disposed of."

"Did he find out why they want psychics?" Rion now feared for his sister's safety.

"No. You said he's from Viridian, right? That could be something related to it."

Rion sent thoughts of "please tell me its Silver and he never told us he's psychic!" to Myst. She ignored him and nodded. "Are Viridian Forest Trainers strong psychics?"

Rion stared at his sister in shock.

"More or less."

Myst stood up. "Can I go see him?"

"Give him a few days to recover. You're the one who brought him here, so he'll be more willing to answer your questions. Even though you know his name you need to make him believe he's the one that tells you."

Myst nodded even though it felt wrong

Lance slowly opened his eyes. He was safe... Why couldn't he see anything? Was he night blind? So... dizzy... bad time to wake up. He fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If there was any confusion to Lance's age, I'm not saying he's fifteen in this.**


	3. VS Amnesia?

Lance slowly blinked, his eyes hardly adjusting to the dim light but that, thankfully, didn't make the pounding in his head any worse. It was the worst of the pain, at least, the rest being eased by the comfortable softness surrounding him. He tried to roll onto his side but his screaming muscles disagreed with the slightest movement.

He wasn't even aware that he fell asleep again until he woke up later. A girl with long, dark hair sitting in a nearby chair looked up from a magazine she'd been reading. "Are you okay? You've been waking up every few hours." Her sky-blue eyes were almost the same color as her shirt

Lance shrugged slightly, the movement being nearly too painful.

"I found you unconscious near a river a few days ago. Do you remember why you were there?" Some of the concern she must have felt a few days before disappeared. Relief had replaced that small amount.

Lance shook his head the amount where his headache wouldn't increase, which wasn't much; especially considering it only made the room spin even more. He felt himself beginning to fall asleep.

"I'll bring something for you to drink when you wake up. And Horsea. It's been really worried about you."

Horsea...? What was that?

Just like the girl said, she came back later. She adjusted the pillow so Lance could use it for support.

She handed him the glass of dark green liquid, making a bit of a face. Lance didn't notice and drank the liquid so fast he didn't taste it. The dizziness started to subside enough for him to look around the plain room with white walls. There was a television in one corner and a table and a few chairs besides the bed.

The girl handed Horsea to him and the Pokemon's fin waved madly back and forth, overjoyed to see him. Lance placed his hand on its head before he withdrew it when images flooded into his mind. Horsea stared up at him, puzzled. Lance didn't notice when the girl held out her hand.

"I'm Myst."

What... was he supposed to do? And she said her name... what was his name, anyway? He asked her, but the words were very hoarse and it hurt to speak.

She seemed to sense his question, anyway. "You can't remember?"

Lance shook his head. The word "telepath" popped into his head, describing her.

Myst picked up the open magazine that had a picture of an island-like region on the front and handed it to him. "I made plans with my brother to travel to Hoenn. You can come, if you'd like. You probably already know someone captured you a while back. The Elite Four there might have answers to why you were wanted. You don't have to decide right away." She then stared at him in surprise when he began wondering when he was captured.

Every other day or so Lance was given an exam to monitor his health. The only thing the nurse was concerned about was his rapid healing even though he'd only just began to sleep six hours at a time. Even without that fact, his increasing alertness proved his current health. She didn't bring it up, though, as that could lead to questions that couldn't be answered.

"You obviously have a strong bond with Horsea," Myst said. "You should probably be able to understand it," she looked at Horsea. "What's his name?" She really hoped this worked. For the past few days they tried just about every method of remembering things. Even the game of saying the first thing that came to mind. And because of how she knew what he was like, she couldn't just suddenly start saying that she already knew about him.

Wary, Lance placed his hand on Horsea's head again, letting the images come. Maybe if he concentrated enough...

"Stop it!"

What...? But he was so close. The images stopped when Myst shoved him, the suddenness of it making him lightheaded. His attempt at glaring at her failed. Why did she-

"Everything you were seeing became extremely clear. Any Ghost or Psychic-type, even a psychic human, can take advantage of that. If you open your mind that much they could control you." Her worried expression made it clear.

Horsea seemed to be the most upset about it. She was his Pokemon and couldn't even help. Myst got out a red, handheld machine that had a half-circle off the side of it. "If I found Horsea's Pokeball I'd be able to scan it with this. Every Trainer who has a PokeDex has their ID recorded inside. I'm one of the few who has one," she handed it to Lance, "maybe you had one before."

At least the name of it was familiar. But holding one was not. Lance stared at it for a little bit, having no idea what to do with it. On the side of it it said something about it being a Kanto region PokeDex. Just then it activated, stating Horsea's information. Startled, Lance nearly dropped it. Horsea found it interesting and kept leaning in front of it to activate it.

"Maybe you had an older model... anyway, the nurse said you could go outside for a little while today if you wanted. There's a garden for Pokemon and people to enjoy."

The small garden seemed to have Pokemon from just about everywhere, the Water-types lived happily in a pond with a fountain in the center. Stone benches were placed beneath trellises covered in flowers used for shade. Myst noted Lance was much more relaxed outside than indoors. It didn't look like he recognized a lot of the Pokemon but their presences didn't seem to bother him much- except for when a few leafy Pokemon, Burmy, had suddenly dropped down in front of him. And when a large bee-like Pokemon flew past, chasing a butterfly-like Pokemon until the Butterfree turned around and used Psychic on it.

"Some of the Pokemon here belong to visiting Trainers and those living around here. Beedrill is probably one of them," Myst explained. "They're not that common in this area, and if it was, it would know better than to chance Butterfree around."

Plusle and Minun ran past, playing tag with a furry off-white Pokemon with brown stripes, at first thinking it was a good idea to climb up a tree before finding out the raccoon was much faster than they were. A black and white Pokemon that had been sleeping under the tree got up and moved to a different spot, the blade on the side of its head glinting in the sunlight. It glared up at the Pokemon with its red eyes, waving its blade-like tail irritably.

Myst stared wide-eyed at it. "An Absol... if it were allowed I'd capture it."

Lance stared at it, confused. Why was it familiar?

A small, pink and tan kitten-like Pokemon ran up to the Absol, its tail flailing.

"Aw, its got a girlfriend."

Absol glared at her for saying that. Skitty, however, seemed to be happy with that statement.

"... Why did you help me?" Lance asked. "Obviously we didn't know each other before." That fact had been bothering him since he'd fully regained consciousness over a week before.

"Because you called me. You see, every psychic, to an extent, is able to use the 'Psychic Scream' subconsciously if they're in danger. It spreads out quite a distance and alerts all psychics, friend and foe, within that range. Luckily, I was the only one."

"I'm not telepathic like you." His point was increased by the "voice" tone of that thought.

"It doesn't matter. Someone could be a clairvoyant and they would still have it. Yours was really strong, so that meant you really needed help and you might have been close by. There's no telling how far that river took you..." her somewhat depressed expression was replaced by a slightly embarrassed one. "At least if a Pokemon can't prevent you from reading its mind. If someone doesn't want me reading their thoughts I'm blocked from them."

Because of a light wind voices of some people were carried.

"You're travelling to Hoenn?" a feminine voice asked.

"Have to. He's probably there. I need to speak with him," a masculine voice replied.

Lance recognized that voice but wasn't too sure about the girl. Absol stood up when the boy called for it, picking Skitty up by its tail and taking it along.

"I have to find out who that is," Lance's voice was still hoarse, but clear than it had been. "Because he's going to Hoenn..." He stood up.

"Do you just want to go until you find out who that is or find out from the Elite Four why you were captured?"

"Depends."

"I heard the nurse saying that you might be able to travel around soon, possibly even tomorrow. So it might be a good idea to get some rest," Myst got up.

Lance nodded and followed her back into the building, picking up Horsea along the way. Myst called for Plusle and Minun several times, getting no response. "They just want PokeBlock again..."

the Pokemon ran up to her at the mention of it. "I'll give you some later," she recalled her Plusle before it could run off. Minun walked into the building, sulking, and would probably complain to Rion about it. "I only have a few left, and I might need them then."

As they walked past the lobby someone wearing a dark cloak rushed up to the desk. "Is someone named Lance here?" the voice gave no definition of male or female, "please, I must speak with him." The aura he or she gave off was uncomfortable. It felt dark, but different from evil.

Myst pulled Lance out of sight, though it was possible it was his idea to do that, first. The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's no one here with that name."

"He might not have mentioned it... he has red hair and Dragon Pokemon."

"Oh, him. He just left recently and said he'd be leaving for Hoenn."

"The last ferry in Olivine leaves in one hour, right?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you," the person bowed and and ran off.

"Is that person with Them?"

"That would be a lot easier if they didn't block me..."

"They're looking for me."

"Because you escaped, yes. Let's go before they come back."

"You've known my name all this time, haven't you?"

"...Yes..."

Lance paged through the magazine, studying Hoenn's landscape. It looked like it had a tropical climate. When he was about to flip the next page he found it was stuck to another one. Carefully, he peeled them apart, finding two new pages. On the left was an island with a description, apparently almost no one had been able to access it. On the right page was two Pokemon; one was white and blue and the other was white and red.

"Latios and Latias," Myst said, setting a pile of dark blue and black clothes on the bed. "Not too many people have seen them. They're able to take the form of a human and turn almost invisible."

"Are they powerful?"

"Yes."

"Latios doesn't like people that much."

"Why do you say that?"

Lance shrugged finally looking up from the pages. "It just doesn't."

"Did you ever see one before?"

"Maybe," confusion crossed his face.

A nurse walked in. "If you expect to get your voice back you shouldn't talk. You'll need another test later to make sure you can leave tomorrow."

"Try the clothes later," Myst said, "they're a lot like what you used to wear a few years ago but I couldn't find a red jacket. The next closest thing was a dark blue one. And because of Hoenn's climate there's a short sleeve shirt instead."

Lance toyed with some thin, metal tags covered in numbers and letters that he found on a chain that was around his neck. It wasn't long enough to take off, and the ends had been sealed together, making it impossible to get off. He showed the tags to Myst later on.

"I think the symbols are the ID number they gave you and probably how they ID'ed your powers. The nurse said you could leave, so it might be a good idea to get some extra rest."

Lance nodded but that night sleep didn't come easy. He felt like something, or someone, was watching him, waiting...


	4. VS Zangoose

"We'll be leaving in half-an-hour," Myst stated.

Lance shifted uneasily, looking around the port. There were so many people... he relaxed a little when Myst brought up they could look around the ferry and find their rooms. "Are Pokemon allowed to be out of their Pokeballs?"

"The light-weight ones are. Horsea will be with you the whole time so you don't have to worry about that."

It wasn't he was concerned about Horsea; being around a lot of Pokemon seemed to help him relax.

"This is your room," Myst said, opening the door. "Our rooms are over there," she pointed down the hall. The only furniture in the room was a bed, a table next to it, and a chair. A small closet was on one side of it. Lance reminded himself it was only for a few days and he could spend the days outside in the fresh air and where it was more open.

A girl wearing a uniform walked over. "Did you sign up for the tournament?"

"Tournament? We didn't know there was one," Myst said.

"You can only use one Pokemon. The prize is the choice of a VS. Seeker, which can locate Trainers that want to battle, or a PokeRadar, which can locate any Pokemon you want. Even the ones called 'Shiny'." A few passing Trainers paused at that and looked at each other before gathering in to sign up.

"The VS. Seeker would be very useful..." Myst wrote her name on the paper.

Rion did the same. "I'll be using it often." He glanced at some of the nearby Trainers, as if by telling just by their appearance how skilled they were.

"Do you want to compete, Lance? It'll be good training and you might to see some Hoenn Pokemon. And there's a good chance one of use will get the VS. Seeker."

"Well..." a tournament meant a lot of people, too many in one area for comfort.

"'Lance'?" the girl looked at her clipboard. "It looks like you've already signed up. With a... Horsea?"

"That couldn't be. We just got here," Myst said, turning to Lance, "you'll recognize your handwriting."

"It looks like mine." The night before he wrote his name multiple times, so it was easy to recognize it.

"I should have asked the girl who was having people sign up before... she would have let me know who already signed up," she walked over to some other people.

"Everyone who's competing will be in the same area. I can find out who signed you up, then," Myst said, "there can't be too many people with your name and handwriting."

Plusle jumped out of the way of a tan and white bird-like Pokemon with pink head feathers's Quick Attack, zapping it with Spark, a pale blue electric attack. It ran back to Myst, talking excitedly about the victory over the Pidgeotto. Rion's opponent sent out a purple bipedal Pokemon wearing an exotic flower on its head. Rion sent out a light blue Pokemon with orange cheeks and a dark blue Moehawk. "Marshtomp, Mudshot!"

"Gloom, take the it and use Absorb!" Gloom nearly fell back from the stream of mud-colored water.

"Protect!"

The blue-green done repelled the energy-stealing waves.

"Solar Beam!" Gloom's flower began to glow as it gathered the necessary energy for the attack.

"Mud Shot!" Gloom collapsed once the attack hit. Rion recalled his Pokemon. "You brought a low-level Pokemon here?"

It wasn't until later that Lance got to battle. He set Horsea in front of him as his opponent sent out a white and red Pokemon with long claws; its red ear flopped to the side, unlike most of its kind.

"Careful, Lance, that's a Zangoose," Myst warned.

Lance nodded slightly. Zagoose's colors indicated it was a Normal-type, as it had little chance of being part-Fire.

"Zangoose, Slash!" Zangoose darted forward, its claws glowing.

"BubbleBeam!"

Zangoose attacked the bubbles, popping them.

"Dragon Breath!"

"Get back!"

Zangoose jumped away from the green mist and ran forward after being told to use Crush Claw.

"Razor Wind!"

Zangoose ducted under the blade of air and hit Horsea into the air and at the wall.

"Bubble Beam!"

Horsea softed the impact with the bubbles. Zangoose came up from behind, preparing to use Night Slash, the difference being its claws were a dark color instead of a bright white.

"Icy Wind!" Zangoose rubbed its face to get the ice off. "Bubble Beam!"

Horsea was about to launch the attack when Zangoose retreated to its Trainer's side, growling.

"Zangoose...?"

A voice came over the speakers. "The tournament will be put on hold. A storm is approaching and everyone is advised to return to their rooms."

Lance picked up his Pokemon, briefly reading its thoughts. "I thought that too..." The sky and ocean looked perfectly calm, and-

Myst walked over to him. "We need to get back inside."

Lance followed her, but watched the water the whole time. Something wasn't right...

When he got back to his room he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, listening. A few moments later some faint footsteps could be heard, but they were coming from inside the wall. Lance placed his hand on it. Maybe... he ignored Horsea's thoughts of : "The wall doesn't have a mind. Why are you trying to read the wall's mind?"

Lance removed his hand. "Something is in there. And it's trying to-" The room suddenly dropped in temperature and his breath came out in semi-visible clouds. Being much too cold for comfort, Lance got up to leave. He pulled the sleeve over his free hand before opening the door. It wasn't that cold outside... and it was still calm, and sunny.

"Everyone is supposed to be inside."

Lance turned to see a girl with long, dark blue hair around the age sixteen or seventeen. Her black and white jacket and jeans made her look like an ordinary Trainer, but her dark eyes said she had seen many battles and her skill surpassed those older than her; a description that Lance had overheard Myst give him. A blue-and-yellow dog-like Pokemon was at her side, its calmness matching its Trainer's.

"I'll go back inside once I see the storm coming."

"It isn't even coming from that direction. Go back to your room. I'm making sure everyone is safe."

"There isn't one, is there? These aren't even the right conditions for a change in the weather."

Manectric's body glowed for a moment and the skies darkened before a drizzle feel, soon progressing to a heavier rain.

"There will be one now." By the time she finished speaking, it was down-pouring. Most of the pathway was already soaked.

"Horsea, Icy Wind!"

"Protect."

Just as the force field went up Lance started to run to where Myst and Rion were. He slipped not even half-way there and before he could get up a jolt went through him, locking his muscles so he could barely move.

"You're not going to take Horsea."

The girl smirked and threw a teal Pokeball with a net-like pattern covering it at the Pokemon. Horsea turned a red and disappeared inside. A click confirmed the capture... the NetBall floated back to the girl.

"Horsea! Give her back!"

"Take it," the girl threw the NetBall in front of him, "I already have all the Pokemon I came here to take. All I had to do was find out which were the strongest in that tournament."

"So you..."

"Yes. The boss said you were to be unharmed, but seeing as that Thunder Wave wasn't quite strong enough..." she turned to her Pokemon when it nudged her. "So they're looking for me. You're lucky this time, Lance. But don't count on it being on your side next time," she sent out a Pokemon into the water and used the railing to pull herself up and jump over the ferry's side. Manectric followed.

Lance had been moved the ferry's nurse's office. Several other Trainers were there, but it was mainly very minor injuries. He was lying on a bed in a corner with a curtain that pulled in front of it for privacy. Pillows had been arranged behind him so he wouldn't be lying flat on his back.

Horsea was next to him, still freaking out over being captured. Once in a while she glared at the NetBall that rested near her, as if daring it to suck her back in. Her attention was momentarily turned when the nurse walked over, pushing a small table on wheels.

"This is a special medicine for humans," the nurse said, measuring and pouring some liquid into a glass. "It has the same effect as a Paralyze Heal. You're lucky it wasn't a direct hit by a more powerful attack." She mixed some juice in. "To cover the taste," she explained. She tilted the glass slightly as Lance drank the mixture. "It'll be a little while before it takes full effect." The moment she turned around Lance made an expression that said "I'm poisoned."

"That bad?" Myst mouthed. Lance's expression told her "yes".

"Too bad about the tournament. So many of those poor Trainers lost a Pokemon."

"We'll get them back," Myst said.

'If we're not already too late,' Lance mentally added. He thought back to the girl that attacked him. It only took a single Thunder Wave to paralyze him. Pokemon, unless well-trained, didn't usually have that kind of aim or power, especially when holding back. Who was she?

"Hisoka, was the mission a success?"

Hisoka adjusted her headset with her free hand as her other one contained a Pokeball, recalling a Pokemon from the ocean. "Yes. It only took one round to know what Pokemon to take."

"What about the Subject?"

"A small crowd was coming so I had to leave before he could be captured. You didn't inform me he's more sensitive to the weather than most people."

"You can use that to your advantage next time. You were chosen for this because he's a Class A, possibly even higher."

"I know. Next time, I won't go easy on him." She hung up and looked at the back of a grey building, where an associate was to make a report of the last week of battles.


	5. VS Starters

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. **

* * *

><p>"This is Littleroot Town," Myst said. "It's where the beginning Trainers get their first Pokemon. We're here to get you a PokeDex."<p>

"Why do I need one?" Lance asked.

"It'll be useful to have one later on if you need to know about a Pokemon."

"Can't we just use yours?"

"If we get separated somehow than how do you expect that to work?"

"Learning from experience is better."

"You'll still need one."

They continued the argument until they came to a large, grey building that had "Littleroot Town Lab" written on a sign in front of it.

Shouting could be heard coming from inside the Lab, "catch it!" coming up quite often. A very loud crash followed. Myst tried to open the door but something blocked it about half-way. "Do you need help?"

"Yes!" two voices responded.

The object blocking the door moved and a large, green gecko-like Pokemon with a long, leafy tail pulled everyone inside and closed the door just as a smaller gecko-like Pokemon wearing a pair of glasses jumped towards its only escape. The lab was a complete disaster. Papers, boxes, and books scattered the floor. A large, dark blue Pokemon that had a resemblance to Marshtomp was holding a Protect over small, blue and orange Pokemon, while an almost bird-like Pokemon with flames coming out of its wrists was keeping small, orange and yellow chick-like Pokemon nearby. A boy wearing mostly black, orange, and green clothes chased after the Pokemon, running into a wall. "Who put this here?"

A girl with brown hair wearing similar clothes charged at the Pokemon with a box. "STOP RUNNING!"

The Pokemon paused just long enough for Plusle to paralyze it with a Thunder Wave. The girl took back the glasses and recalled the Pokemon. "Thanks. Here, Ruby," she said, handing the glasses to the boy. Ruby reached for them, his hand going the other direction as he blindly felt around for them. "No, oh poor-sighted one," she put them on.

Ruby blinked. "That's better," he looked around, "actually being almost blind is preferable."

The girl introduced herself as Sapphire. "Sorry about the mess. That Treecko just wanted some fun and it got out of hand." Some other Treecko came out of their hiding places and began to help clean up, so did the other Pokemon. Sapphire glared over at an over-turned desk. "Treecko was your responsibility, Emerald! You have to help too!"

"But it was funny!" Obviously, who ever he was had fallen over from laughing.

"Dad told us to look after the Lab while he was away. You're lucky nothing got broken!"

"So..." Ruby looked at Myst and Rion. "You didn't say you were bringing a friend. But I guess it doesn't matter because he already has a Pokemon. Do you know which Starters you want?"

"What? No, we're here to get my friend a PokeDex."

"But I thought-"

Just then a green-haired boy wearing mostly black burst into the Lab. "Hello!"

A girl that looked nearly identical followed him. She wore mostly white and a hat.

"We're here to get our Pokemon!" The boy announced. His sister nodded. The boy walked up to Sapphire, smiling. "Hello, my name is Aidan."

"Sapphire."

"That's a pretty name. After I get my Pokemon, would you like to go out for lunch? You know, as a reward for all the hard work you do."

"Not. A. Chance," Sapphire walked away from him and helped the bird-like Fire-type Pokemon straighten out a table. "If he tries anything Fire Blast him." The Pokemon nodded.

"A girl with a pretty name with an equally powerful Pokemon..."

Aidan's sister's face turned red as her eyes showed discomfort. Sapphire and Ruby stood behind the table. A boy with blond, crescent-shaped hair joined them. His green shirt and pants seemed too big for him. They each sent out a small Pokemon, giving brief details such as the name and type.

Aidan looked closely at the Torchic. "Labs always have others. Do I get to choose between them all?"

"If you want to..." Sapphire sent out three more Torchic. One of them freaked out when Aidan picked it up. It used an unusually powerful Ember, which was put out by a Mudkip's Water Gun.

"This one. It's got spirit."

"That is really shy. She-"

Aidan cut Ruby off. I can handle her," he turned to his sister. "Don't choose the same one as me. It won't be fun."

She looked at each Starter carefully, spending a little time with each one. "Could I see some of them in action?"

"You should have seen the Treecko action this morning!" Emerald said, "one of them caused the mess!"

The girl looked around. "Can I think about it for a while?"

Sapphire nodded. "That's fine."

"Meanwhile..." Aidan pointed at Lance. "You. Battle me now."

"You just-"

"Are you scared?"

Lance sighed. "If you really want to."

"Great!" Aidan smiled at Myst. "After I win, we can go to any restaurant you want."

Everyone walked outside and Aidan sent out Torchic. "This is my first battle so I get first attack! Ember!"

"Water Gun."

Horsea's attack matched her Trainer's enthusiasm. It both took out the Ember and Torchic. The Pokemon began to cry. Aidan ignored it. "Quit it. That wasn't fair! You cheated!"

"Aidan, Horsea has the type-advantage. Of course it would win," Nadia said.

"But Horsea isn't a Starter!"

"So...?"

"He's making me lose my fan girls!"

"Who knew you could lose people that were imaginary?"

Aidan walked up to Myst and put his arm around her shoulders. "But at least I will always have this pretty girl here! Right, Sugar?"

"Uh, no." Myst walked away. "And we're not dating. Lance is a friend, not a boyfriend. Yes, I'm telepathic."

"Nadia," Aidan looked at his sister. "Help me."

Nadia ignored him. "Lance, could you battle me? Please?"

"If you want to."

Nadia looked at Sapphire. "Could I try the hyperactive Treecko? All it needs is a battle to get is energy out."

Sapphire handed her the Pokeball. "Be careful."

Nadia sent out the Pokemon. "Absorb!"

"Bubble Beam." The bubbles broke through the energy waves.

"Pound!" Treecko hit its tail on the ground, launching itself into the air, avoiding the attack. "Quick Attack!"

"Razor Wind!"

"Pound!" Treecko launched itself into the air again. "Swinging Pound!" the effect created what looked like a Sand Attack as Treecko landed on its feet. "Now use Absorb while it can't see!" Nadia smiled when the attack hit successfully.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Aidan demanded. "I got the Pokemon that evolves into one of the strongest Fire-types!"

Treecko jumped onto Nadia's shoulder, making itself comfortable.

"She wants you to train her," Lance said. He looked at Aidan. "Be a little nicer to Torchic."

Nadia recalled her Pokemon, "you need to rest. I really enjoyed the battle."

"I'll have to remember the technical Sand Attack."

Sapphire answered her cellphone, speaking briefly before putting it away. "You said you wanted a PokeDex, right? Someone we met before just asked if he could have his delivered to him. We thought he could easily be one of the DexHolders . I'm sure he won't mind if use it a bit. He's staying in Lilycove for a while right now."

"The what? How can I be one?" Aidan asked.

"You'll need to prove yourself worthy. Come back when you've defeated all the Gym Leaders."

"Okay!" he smacked Ruby on the back, "I get to be one of you!"

Ruby had fallen over from the impact into a mud puddle. Everyone except Sapphire stared in surprise. "What kind of hat is that?" Aidan demanded. "It looks like hair!"

Ruby ignored him, accepting Sapphire's outstretched hand. It was easy to tell he was trying to control himself from having an outbreak or something.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded and walked into the Lab and closed the door. Muffled screeching could be heard.

"Love bird alert! Love bird alert!" Aidan and Emerald chanted together, changing the tones of their voices, being just loud enough to block some of the words that the walls of the Lab, unfortunately, were unable to drown out completely.

Nadia quickly changed the subject. "Why are you guys here? I thought Professor Birch was here."

"He usually is," Sapphire said. "There have been a lot of disappearances lately, and he along with the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are having a meeting. We're all worried one of them might be next."

"Why?" Myst asked.

"We thought it happened when Brawly went missing for a while, but he turned up eventually because he went on a vacation to the Sevii Islands because of surfing there and he never said anything about it. Winona recently returned from a week-long vacation in Unova and she's being guarded closely because Wallace is protective over her- and she is Hoenn's Gym Leader supervisor."

"Who's Wallace?" Aidan asked, pausing briefly in the chanting.

"The Champion of the Elite Four. Steven, the previous Champion, takes over for him sometimes whenever he leaves."

Rion shook his head, annoyed by the behavior of Aidan and Emerald and began to walk off.

"Rion...?" Myst asked.

"I'm going on ahead; I'll see you in Rustboro."

"'Kay," she looked over at Lance, who was staring at the woods. "Is something wrong?"

His thoughts blurred, making it unclear if he'd lie.

"No, I just thought I saw something." That was a partial lie. The presence he'd been sensing for the last few moments was familiar, to the point where it bothered him. Even worse, he couldn't tell if it was friend or foe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hisoka, Aidan, and Nadia all belong to Kimiko Heroux. **

**If anyone didn't notice, Aidan is kind of like Gold.**

**Please review because that will help with future chapters.**

**I'm also interested in seeing ideas from the fans, as I'm mentioning in my profile.**


	6. VS Treecko

"I think we'll get to Oldale Town tonight," Myst said.

"Is it quiet there?" Lance asked.

"Usually, why?"

"No reason."

"I heard you could find some rare Pokemon there. I really need a Grass-type, so hopefully I'll find one."

The sun had almost disappeared by the time they got to the Pokemon Center.

"I'm going to do some shopping, okay? You can stay here if you want," Myst said.

Just moments after she left a few young Trainers rushed in, asking the nurse to help their Pokemon.

"You're not the first to come here," the nurse said, "the past week Trainers have been here almost non-stop."

"That is dangerous! Can't the Pedalburg City Gym Leader do something?"

"Unfortunately he's been away. A few others were asked, but they couldn't come due to plans."

"But if it continues to run wild…" the kid noticed Lance, who was absentmindedly playing with the PokeDex's cover. "You have one of those? That means you can take it on!"

"Depending on what 'It' is."

"Well…" he looked at his friends, "we have no idea. It's really fast."

Myst walked back in then, carrying some shopping bags. The kids started to ask her.

"If we can find it. What attacks did it use?"

"Dig. And I think it can use a Flying-type move because it took out my Dustox."

"And a mist-like attack," another kid said, "my Bagon took a lot of damage and was paralyzed."

Early the next morning they started to look around for the Pokemon. Plusle ran on ahead to see if it would locate it.

"What do you think it is?"

Lance shrugged, not really paying attention. Extremely faint images continuously surfaced in his mind, and they were almost all what looked like the area. Plusle popped up in one of them and the image suddenly became blurred, as if it were going fast. The images ceased when he nearly walked into a tree. What was all of that….?

A cry rang out and Plusle came running back, followed by a green Pokemon.

"That's a Treecko! Plusle, turn and use Thunder Wave!"

Treecko leaped up just before the attack hit and used Bullet Seed. Plusle dodged and used Thunder Wave again.

Treecko twisted out of the way and Dug into the ground. It came back up seconds later and rammed into Plusle with a Quick Attack.

"Plusle, Sing attack!"

"It's too fast for that!"

Treecko agily avoided each of the song notes and swung its tail that instantly became iron-like.

Myst recalled her Pokemon. "Torchic, go! Flamethrower!"

The small orange and yellow Pokemon used the attack, nearly flying backwards from the strength of it. Treecko countered with a green mist-like attack, quickly overpowering the flames.

"You'll have to slow it down. What else can Torchic use?"

"Torchic, Quick Attack!" She hesitated. "Um, good question…."

"Not even Peck?"

Treecko darted forward, hitting Torchic with an Aerial Ace. Myst recalled her Pokemon. "Spheal, Ice Ball!"

A small, blue and tan Pokemon appeared and began powering up a sphere in its mouth. Treecko used another Bullet Seed and Spheal rolled back, snoring softly from its last-minute Rest. Myst recalled her Pokemon. "Flygon is too large for battling here, so that means…."

"Bubblebeam."

Treecko used Bullet Seed to pop the bubbles.

"Razor Wind."

Treecko avoided the attack, Digging into the ground again.

"When it comes back up use Dragon Breath."

"Will that work?"

Treecko burst out of the ground and fired a Bullet Seed at Horsea.

"Water Gun."

Treecko evade the attack, daring forward with an Aerial Ace, disappearing for a few seconds. When it reappeared it swung its tail, knocking Horsea out of Lance's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He didn't accept her offer to help him stand back up.

"It's too strong…"

"You're giving up too easily."

"Any minute now it's going to KO Horsea and then what? It isn't scared of attacking people!"

"It's fine. Horsea, Water Gun."

Horsea used the attack at the ground, launching itself into the air. Treecko counted with Bullet Seed. "Razor Wind!"

Treecko Dug and burst out of the ground, blasting a Dragon Breath at Horsea. Horsea did the same, her attack overpowering Treecko's. Treecko darted forward with a Quick Attack, its speed not nearly as great as it had been.

Myst handed a red Pokeball with yellow markings to Lance. "It's a Speed Ball. It's designed to capture fast Pokemon."

"It is too fast for a regular Pokeball…." Lance threw it and Treecko went inside. The click confirmed the capture. Lance picked it up and looked through the transparent top. Treecko glared at him.

The nurse handed the Pokeballs back. "Your Pokemon are fully healed and that injury is light, so it should heal pretty quickly. Is there something we can do to repay you for capturing Treecko?"

"I'm going to be training it," Lance said.

"A new Pokemon is enough," Myst said. "It will help with our journey." She stared at Lance when he tugged at the bandages that covered where Treecko had cut him, telling him telepathically to keep them on to avoid an infection.

"Fair enough," the nurse said.

Not long after leaving Lance sent out Treecko. "I know you really hate me for capturing you right now. You'll get much stronger travelling than picking on weaker Trainers."

Treecko turned, ignoring him.

"Pedalburg City is a few day walk from here," Myst said. "We can get a lot of training in along the way."

Treecko didn't look interested. It directed its attention to another Trainer that was passing by with a black and grey wolf-like Pokemon by his side. Treecko began to power a Dragon Breath. Lance recalled it. "It's a lot stronger than you are."

"It'll be bored with weaker opponents," Myst said. "It might be strong enough to battle a Gym Leader already."

Lance shrugged. He was about to say something when a movement in the trees caught his attention. A black Pokemon with some red had been there. Something about it made him a little uncomfortable.


	7. VS Houndoom and Mightyena

**Sorry for not updating in about five months. I had this Beta read a while back and my only current access to it was it's file for Beta Reader. I'm using someone else's computer so... I used the Copy and Paste feature for this and if the format is strange or if there are any spelling mistakes I'd like to know.**

**Updates for all my fanfictions will be slow for a while, except for three that will hopefully get posted soon. They'll all be posted at the same time and the last one that needs to be worked on I haven't had a lot of time to write it. I am almost done with it, though. I wanted to post it yesterday, but it wasn't complete / I really didn't feel like typing out seven-plus notebook pages (both sides!) and I only had an hour or so to type what I could in a Word Document.**

* * *

><p>Treecko ran along the tree branches, waiting impatiently for Lance and Myst to catch up. The entire time they had been walking they'd discussed battle strategies and techniques. Bored, Treecko went far on ahead. Seconds later a shriek filled the air and Treecko came flying back from an attack. It righted itself and darted forward, repeating the process every time it was thrown back.<p>

"Stop attacking us!" a boy with green hair ran over. "Can you help knock it out?"

A small white Pokemon with what looked like a green helmet blocked Treecko's Bullet Seed with a defensive screen.

Lance attempted to recall the Pokemon but it kept evading the SpeedBall's red beam. "It really wants to battle…"

"That's fine," Myst said. "What do you think?"

The boy hesitated. "Okay… Ralts, Confusion!"

"Evade and use Iron Tail!"

Instead Treecko used Bullet Seed, only to get chased by its own attack. It used Dragon Breath but that also failed. It darted forward with a Quick Attack, despite being told to use Dig. When it got close to Ralts it leaped into the air, preparing to use Iron Tail.

"Shock Wave!"

The electricity stalled it long enough for the rest of the attacks to hit it. Lance recalled it then, questioning why it had been so disobedient.

"It should know it's not the strongest Pokemon out there now. Thanks, Wally," Myst said.

Wally picked up his Pokemon. "You haven't been back in a while. Ruby gave me Ralts when it was still an Egg."

"It's really strong for its age, just like all bred Pokemon."

Horsea nodded in agreement at Myst's statement.

"I've never seen one of those before… can I battle it?"

"She's a lot stronger than Treecko." Lance explained.

"That's okay," Myst said, "Wally has other Pokemon."

"They're at home. I want to prove I can be stronger without them."

"Maybe a little later, then." Myst looked at Lance, getting a nod in agreement.

A sudden chill ran down Lance's spine, startling him. Images began to flood in again, all of them hinting at panic. "There's something nearby…."

Ralts gripped Wally's shirt, scared.

Horsea fired a Water Gun just as a long stream of fire came from ahead, putting out the flames.

A grey and black wolf along with a black and orange dog with a collar of bones ran into the clearing.

"Mightyena and Houndoom," Myst identified them. "Their Trainer must be nearby, but…"

Wally inched towards her for protection.

Mightyena's colors indicated it was most-likely a Dark-type, and Houndoom's meant it was a Dark-Fire.

"Can any of your Pokemon use Bug or Fighting-type moves?" Lance asked.

Myst shook her head and Wally picked up a spikey pink and yellow caterpillar. "Will this work?"

Wurmple struggled to be put down, spitting several darts at the dog Pokemon. They completely missed. "It'll have to. Poison String, Horsea, Razor Wind!"

Wurmple's darts missed again. Houndoom's tail glowed, slicing the attack in half.

"String Shot!" Wurmple's attack missed completely, hitting a tree branch. "Again!" It wasn't even close.

Mightyena fired multiple Shadow balls as Horsea used Bubble Beam to fend them off.

Myst sent out Flygon. "Sand Storm!" The end of its tail glowed as a sandy wind hit Houndoom just as it lunged forward with a Fire Fang.

Wurmple's String Shot, once again, missed. Mightyena ran forward, its tail glowing. Horsea used Icy Wind. Mightyena threw it into the air.

"Bubble Beam!"

Bubbles showered down, fizzling out Houndoom's Flamethrower. Wurmple's String Shot nearly hit its target, wrapping around a tree branch before winding around Horsea. Lance caught his Pokemon, holding her in one arm as he got out Treecko's Pokeball. "Dragon Breath!" Treecko Dug into the ground instead.

"It's fully healed?!" Wally's attention was instantly turned when Houndoom leaped at him. "Reflect!"

Treecko reappeared and attacked Mightyena before running off.

"Come back!" it, of course, didn't listen. But maybe… Lance closed his eyes, concentrating on the images. Several new ones popped up and seemed to be of the Pokemon battling. Just then a few centered on someone that was very familiar… All of the images burst, becoming intense. Lance didn't know whether it was from the images or Mightyena that knocked him to the ground.

"Water Gun!"

The force of the attack was much more powerful, sending the Pokemon flying.

"Have Ralts use Shock Wave!"

Wally hesitated before doing so. A huge web of threads lit up; several of them were attached to the Pokemon, zapping them. They were recalled seconds later. Myst helped Lance stand up. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?!"

"The girl that attacked me before was there," Lance said. He looked around. "Where's Treecko...?" His head began to really hurt.

Myst lowered her voice, sensing his pain. "Wurmple could have used Poison Sting," she said as the Pokemon crawled off, pleased with itself as if it were the one that took out the Dark-types.

"With its aim I wasn't going to risk it," he gritted his teeth as the pain became stronger. Everything began to spin and go dark. The last thing he remembered was falling.

Hisoka put her headset on. "You failed to inform me of one of the Subject's powers."

"He's developed another in that short amount of time?"

"No. It's just a stronger version of the others. I stayed out of the girl's range but the Subject was still able to detect me. He also displayed several other abilities simultaneously and it appears it was too much for him at the moment. He'll become a threat again if he's able to use them all at once like the last time he nearly escaped."

"Recapture him before that happens."

"I plan to. I just need to confirm something first. He's encountered Houndoom before but he didn't recognize it."

"It's evolved since then."

"A Class A would still know. If my assumption turns out to be correct I'll use it against him." She hung up and turned to see Treecko burst out of the ground. "You again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if anyone wants a certain event or an idea to happen in WrK (or any of my other on-going series fanfics), I might consider it.<strong>

**And if you'd like you can suggest one of the characters from the Pokemon Adventures manga to appear. Such as a favorite Dex Holder or a Gym Leader.**

**If you want, say, Gold to appear, please note that won't be in the next chapter.**

**I'm further ahead in the notebook I'm writting in than the chapters on here. A lot further ahead.**


	8. VS Shroomish

**Finally decided to update this. **

**I'm still busy with my other projects, so other updates will be slow. I am planning on updating some of the other fanfictions soon and some of the new oneshots I'm working on.**

** As a note this wasn't Beta'd before I posted it. I'll try to go over it when I can. If you see any mistakes I'd like to know.**

**If you want to request a certain character to appear or for one of the chars to get a certain Pokemon, you can.**

* * *

><p>Lance slowly woke up, looking around. "Where am I?"<p>

"At the Pedalburg Pokemon Center." Myst said. " You've been out since yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I think you overused your abilities in too short of an amount of time."

"Has Treecko come back yet?"

"It did just after we got here."

"Where-"

"Wurmple left, thinking it was the one that defeated Houndoom and Mightyena. Wally is staying at his house right now."

Lance sat up, wincing. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. It's almost evening now. You need some extra rest, anyway."

Just then the nurse walked in with two trays of food and set them on a table. "Do you need anything else?"

Myst shook her head. "That should be it."

The nurse nodded. "Let me know if you need anything." She left.

The next morning Wally announced he was going to leave for training. "We'll have a battle once I'm stronger. Right now I'm thinking of getting a Bug-type. I want to use the electric String Shot trick." Ralts nodded in agreement with her Trainer.

Myst turned to Lance. "Get information on it. Ralts are rare and you may need the information if we encounter one later."

Lance nodded and got the Pokedex out, opening it.

_ "Ralth, the Feeling Pokemon. It thentheth emotionth and appearth to thothe that are happy." _

They all stared at it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Wally asked.

"No…" Myst said.

Lance closed the machine and put it away in silence. A lisping Pokedex. _Great._

After entering the Pedalburg Forest Myst noticed Lance seemed to be very relaxed, until a Beedrill buzzed past.

"That's weird; those aren't even native here." She turned to Lance. "I wouldn't be doing that."

Lance had a hand near a Slakoth that was slowly climbing a tree. "Why?"

"They may not be able to attack that often but when they do…"

Slakoth's claws on one paw began to glow brightly as it swiped, missing by only inches. Lance backed away and noticed a Cascoon. "I probably shouldn't touch that, either, should I?"

"They evolve into a Poison-type, so no."

Lance's attention was turned to a small Zigzagoon and a dark grey and black wolf puppy-like Pokemon trying to get blue berries that were out of reach. He got a few of them for the Pokemon.

"Lance…" Myst said, looking around.  
>"I'm only helping them."<p>

Growling came from nearby and a Mightyena leaped out of some bushes, closely followed by a Linoone.

"Run!" Myst shouted, taking off.

Lance caught up with her, soaked from Linoone's Water Pulse. Linoone darted in front of them, crashing into a tree as it turned. Lance stopped running, his eyes widening. Myst stared at him and looked back at Linoone. Vines covered it.

Mightyena ran past, firing Shadow Balls in all directions. Vines surrounded the Pokemon, binding it. The vines began to glow.

Myst looked at Lance. "Are you okay?"

Lance nodded even though his face said the exact opposite.

Both Pokemon fainted and what looked like a brown mushroom with green spots walked out of some bushes.

"A Shroomish…." Myst said.

Shroomish turned and glared at her before getting more upset at seeing Lance. It fired several seeds; vines already beginning to grow from them. Horsea knocked them away with Water Gun. Annoyed, Shroomish's eyes began to glow. Vines shot out of the ground, binding both Trainers.

"It's controlling them! Horsea should be able to stop it with Icy Wind… Lance?" At first his thoughts were dark, like he had passed out. Then they surfaced but became unclear.

"Icy Wind!"

Shroomish jumped to the side, completely avoiding the attack.

"Double Razor Wind!"

The first attack was cut in half by the second, creating three attacks. Shroomish jumped out of the way of each one.

"Now what?" Myst asksed.

"Steel Wing!" A white and blue seagull-like Pokemon hit Shroomish with its long wings.

"Rion?!"

"I've been training. Wingull, Wing Attack!"

Vines stopped it at the last second, preventing it from moving.

"Ice Beam." Rion got out a green Pokeball with a yellow stripe. He threw it at the now frozen Pokemon and Shroomish disappeared inside. The Nest Ball clicked a few seconds later. The vines instantly disappeared back into the ground. "It'll prove useful for the next Gym Battle." Rion said. "I doubt it will be good against anyone else. Lead us out of here, Wingull." Wingull flew on ahead, quite cheerful.

"You're looking better, at least." Myst said to Lance.

He nodded slightly. His thoughts began to clear.

"I only have enough time for one Gym Battle today," Roxanne said. "The Trainer School is preparing for an event in a few days…" She sighed. "Usually I give a test to the Trainer first, but…"

"I was expecting one today." Rion said. He looked at Lance for a moment. "He's never competed in a Gym before and this is his first time in Hoenn. He could use the few days to train."

"Rion!" Myst glared at him. "He'll be fine."

"Rion does have a point." Roxanne said. "Your friend can watch to get an idea of the rules. If there's enough time tomorrow he can have his Gym Battle."

_'He can also use that time to train that Treecko of his, considering how disobedient it is.' _Rion mentally added, blocking his thoughts from Myst. _'That power… I just have to have it.' _He walked over to his side of the battlefield.

"This will be a three-on-three battle." Roxanne said. She sent out a small boulder with arms. Marshtomp was sent out to counter it.

"Geodude, Stealth Rock!" Shards of rock rose out of the ground and floated about Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot!

"Defense Curl!" Geodude curled up right before the stream of mud hit it.

"Defense Curl doesn't raise Special Defense… unless…" Lance's guess was correct. Geodude's next attack was Rollout.

"Protect!" Geodude crashed into the barrier, uncurling.

"Geodude use Mega Punch!"

"Water Gun!"

Roxanne recalled her fallen Pokemon, sending out what looked like a rock with a big, red nose. "Nosepass, Rock Slide!" Rocks rained down on Marshtomp, burying it.

"Get up and use Water Gun!"

Lance turned to Myst, frowning. "It could be knocked out and-"

Myst nodded. "He's like that."

Marshtomp blasted the rocks away with Water Gun and used the attack at Nosepass.

"Rock Slide!"

Some of the rocks blocked Marshtomp's attack and knocked it out. Rion switched in Wingull. The floating stone shards began to fall. "Quick Attack!" Wingull agilely avoided the stones and darted at Nosepass.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Dive and Steel Wing!" Wingull flew under the electrical sphere as its wings lit up.

"Harden!"

Wingull flew awkwardly after attacking, its wings slightly injured. Rion ignored it. "Ice Beam!"

"Zap Cannon!" The attack hit, knocking it out.

"Send it out." Myst whispered. Disappointment crossed her face when Rion sent out Shroomish.

The stones fell, but never touched it. Vines held the stones suspended in the air.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Leech Seed." Shroomish created a net in front of it out of the vines and used it to throw the sphere back. "Giga Drain."

Nosepass still stood even after the attack ended. Frustrated, Shroomish threw the stones at it, both knocking it out and putting the effects of Stealth Rock on the other side of the field.

"That's unfortunate…" Roxanne said. Her final Pokemon was another boulder; this one with four arms. "Graveler, Magnitude!"

Shroomish jumped, completely avoiding the attack. It used Giga Drain again.

"Protect!" The waves of green energy wrapped around the force field. "Rollout!"

"Leech Seed!" Shroomish created a net again, ensnaring Graveler.

Lance flinched. Horsea nudged him, trying to give comfort.

Roxanne smiled. "That's just what I was hoping for. Graveler, Fire Blast!"

"Giga Drain!" The effects of Leech Seed activated, Graveler fainting before it could attack.

Roxanne recalled her Pokemon. "I didn't know Leech Seed could be used like that." She walked up to Rion and gave him a Gym Badge. "Do you think the three of you could come to the School tomorrow? I'm sure the kids would love to see your Pokemon."

"Some of them are really aggressive…" Myst said.

"Only the ones that would enjoy it, then."

A few kids crowded around Spheal, loving how cute it was. Plusle and Minun played with some of the younger students on the playground. Shroomish, bored, gave up playing a ten-on-one game of ping-pong. One boy stared in fascination at Wingull, having it use different attacks.

"Take it if you want." Rion said.

"Are you sure?"

Rion handed him the Pokeball. "You'll be happier with it than I will."

Lance stared at him, not understanding why he would give up on a Pokemon like that. It was almost as if he were acting like Wingull was too weak to be released.

Horsea loved its attention, not even minding when a young girl interested in Contests continuously tied a ribbon around its neck.

Torchic was surrounded by a few young Trainers that had just gotten their own Torchics, hoping the more experienced Pokemon could help theirs become stronger. It used Flamethrower and accidentally hit a large, black Pokemon sitting on the roof. It squawked and dove at Torchic with Pursuit. Several small black birds joined it.

"Flygon, Sand Storm!"

Honchkrow flapped its wings, blowing the attack back with Whirlwind. The winds abruptly halted when a red beam hit it, taking it back to its Pokeball. Myst looked around for the Trainer, trying to pick up on their thoughts. A rectangle of light in the sky dissolved.


	9. VS Roxanne

**Yes I know early update compared to everything else. I got bored.**

The first Pokemon Roxanne sent out was Nosepass. "Zap Cannon!"

"Razor Wind!" The blade of air cut the electrical ball in half. "Bubble Beam!" Horsea fired the attack high into the air, the bubbles rained down.

"Rock Slide." Stones rose from the Gym's floor, flying high above and popping the bubbles.

"Icy Wind!"

"Block." A stone in front of Nosepass stood up, blocking the attack. A red "x" appeared on it. "Rock Tomb!" Stones appeared around Horsea, closing in on it.

"Bubble Beam!" Horsea's attack was far stronger and larger this time, breaking the stones and hitting their target.

"Zap Cannon again!" Nosepass fired the electrical sphere, which gut cut by Razor Wind again. "Rock Throw!"

"Dragon Breath!" The green mist knocked the rocks back. "Water Gun!" The radius and power of it was much stronger.

Myst frowned. "Hydro Pump?" She shook her head.

Nosepass fainted and was replaced by a strange green Pokemon. "Cradily, Ancient Power!"

"Icy Wind!" The stones froze and fell.

"Ingrain!" Small vines drilled into the ground at Cradily's feet.

"Razor-" The vines sprung out of the ground, winding around Horsea, rapidly sapping its energy. Even after the attack clearly ended Lance didn't recall his Pokemon.

Myst walked up to him. "Are you okay?" Her question was answered by the color of his face when he looked at her, his expression between blank and confused.

His thoughts clouded and he gave a slight nod and recalled Horsea, sending out Treecko. "Iron Tail!" Its darted forward, its tail glowing. It hit Cradily twice, back flipping afterwards.

"Energy Ball!"

"Bullet Seed!" The seeds tore through the sphere, knocking out Cradily in the process. Roxanne frowned and replaced the Pokemon with a Geodude.

Myst smiled. "Treecko knows how important this battle is. That's why it's listening."

Lance looked back at her, confused. "It is?" He looked back. _Did he just doze off or something?_ "Iron Tail!" Treecko ran and dove into the ground.

"Magnitude!" The shaking was slight, but enough for Treecko to flee out of the ground and to make Lance nearly fall over. "Rollout!"

"Evade it!" Treecko instead used Iron Tail and was run over. Geodude kept striking before it could get up, knocking it out. Roxanne recalled her Pokemon. "With a little more training you would have won." She smiled. "Come back when you've trained some more; I'll be expecting the rematch."

Lance stared at Treecko, fighting the urge for blaming it. "Its ego just got in the way." He recalled it and left. Outside he punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamppost. _"Why?" He couldn't have lost. His Pokemon were stronger and had the type-advantage. If only- _That thought was forgotten when he looked at what had been poking him.

A small blue Pokemon with six legs and a lily pad "hat" stared up at him, smiling. The Pokedex activated on its own. "Lotad, the Water Weed Pokemon. A laid-back Pokemon that lookth like an aquatic plant and ferrieth Pokemon that can't thwim acroth water*****. It ith a Grath and Water-type."

A young boy ran over, picking up the Pokemon. "Sorry, he ran away from me again. He always wanders off and almost always is about to be captured."

"If someone is looking for a Pokemon to defeat Roxanne it isn't surprising."

"They just don't know how to. They just need to learn how to use the arena to their advantage. Lotad is great at that."

"Really."

"He won against Graveller by Water Gunning the field. Nosepass was a bit trickier, but we won!"

"How did it defeat Cradily?"

"He used the mud. First, he used Razor Leaf to create a wave-shield and while it was up he ran under it, getting covered." He smiled. "And it only took a few minutes!"

"Only if I thought of that…"

"Try it. Your Pokemon are different from mine, so the whole strategy will be new."

"Roxanne will still recognize it."

"Trust me." He looked up at a clock nearby, his smile vanishing. "Oops… I have to get back to class." He ran off.

Rion waited until late that night when the others were asleep before taking Treecko. He'd just leave a note that he left to go on ahead and left Shroomish behind for Lance to use instead. He reached for the Pokeball and froze when Lance shifted in his sleep, mumbling something. _If he took it now, knowing his luck, Lance would wake up and catch him. He had to wait until Lance wore himself out using his abilities. And that would be simple._

**If you want a certain character to appear or for one of the characters to get a certain Pokemon or for a certain event to happen I'll consider it (this also goes for any of the other series fanfictions. PM me about those.)**

***Incase the lisp made it confusing, "A laid-back Pokemon that looks like an aquatic plant and ferries Pokemon that can't swim across water. It is a Grass and Water-type."**


	10. VS Mightyena

**Because I updated Taken for Granted today I decided to update this, too. This one is more of a filler-chapter, but does have a purpose for later chapters.**

**I'm not too sure about the nicknames that are used, so if they're wrong please let me know.**

**And if you see any mistakes I'd like to know.**

In the park….

"Regularly Cute moves don't score as high in Beauty Contests. But if you can make them beautiful…" Ruby turned to his Milotic. "Water Sport and Attract." Mimi waved her tail. Heart-shaped water droplets appeared around it. "Cool moves are the same, but if used correctly, like Twister," a powerful spiral appeared around Mimi's tail, taking on a transparent blue hue. The attack suddenly stopped and hundreds of hearts made out of water appeared just before dissolving into a fine drizzle. "You can score a lot of points." The large crowd stared in amazement, applauding.

Rion looked bored. "Exactly how bored were you with the regular Contests?"

"Mimi combined several moves together and that gave me the idea."

Treecko glared at Mimi, trying to make itself look bigger. Mimi stared down at it, not amused. She batted it away with her tail. Treecko responded with a Bullet Seed.

"Mimi-" Mimi used a close-range Hydro Pump, knocking the small Grass-type out.

Lance recalled it, sighing.

"It will listen to you once you defeat Roxanne." Ruby said.

Horsea attempted to make a Dragon Breath cute, failing. Finding it frustrating, she used a Water Gun with it, creating an effect that looked like a dragon's head.

Ruby nodded. "Do that again."

Mimi knocked him over with her tail and used the same combination of attacks, getting a better result.

_ "Sea!" _Horsea tried to top it until Mimi used Hydro Pump, getting a three-headed dragon.

Ruby recalled the Pokemon. "Horsea would be great at Contests." Horsea nodded eagerly. "It will even help with the Gym Battles."

Rion laughed. "Contest-trained Pokemon aren't as strong as battle-trained ones. They won't know how to counter regular moves."

Ruby sent out a Mightyena. "Prove it."

Rion sent out Minun. "Thunder Bolt!"

"Nana, Iron Tail!" Nana used her tail to absorb the electricity and to attract Minun with the static when it attacked. "Shadow Ball!" Nana fired several into the air, hitting them with her tail. Minun ran everywhere it could to dodge.

"Double Team!"

"Sand Attack!"

Each copy was taken out.

"Double Edge!"

"Take Down then Hyper Beam!"

Both Pokemon ran forward, Nana leaping into the air at the last moment and firing the golden beam at Minun.

Rion recalled his Pokemon. "That doesn't mean anything. Try to defeat this." He sent out Shroomish. Ruby sent out a Castform, the Pokemon instantly becoming sun-like.

"Leech Seed!"

Vines began to cover the smaller Pokemon. "Popo, Thunder Bolt!"

Electricity flowed through the vines to Shroomish, zapping it.

"Head butt!"

Shroomish ran forward at a surprising speed, leaping at the Castform.

"Hail!"

Chunks of ice the size of golf-balls began to fall. Everyone without a Pokemon that could use a defensive attack fled to the shelter of the trees.

Rion sent out Marshtomp to surround him with a Protect, Ruby having done the same with a Swampart.

"So your first Pokemon was a Mudkip." Ruby turned to his Pokemon. "Zuzu was my Starter even though I already had Coco, Nana, and Ruru."

"My first Pokemon was Minun. I just happened to need a Water-type and found a Mudkip."

Shroomish had hundreds of vines catching and throwing the falling ice.

"Rain Dance!"

"Leech Seed!"

Myst realized at that point she hadn't been picking up on Lance's thoughts the last few minutes. She walked towards the Pokemon Center, her best guess of where he was. When she got there she asked the nurse if anyone had come in.

"Not in the last few hours. Are you expecting someone?"

"I just thought a friend would be here."

He wouldn't have gone to one of the stores or even the Deven Corp. building by himself, so that meant the Trainer's School was one of the few, unlikely choices.

After an over an hour Plusle, Torchic, and Flygon came back, shaking their heads.

"Nana will find him." Ruby said.

"He'll be able to find his way around on his own." Rion flipped through television channels.

"You're just upset because you lost."

Myst looked outside at the increasing darkness. "He's never been here before."

"I know a few people from Devon Corp. I can ask if they can help."

"How will they?"

"After an incident a while back they set up security cameras just about everywhere." Just as he stood up Nana walked in and collapsed, panting heavily.

"Is she okay?"

Ruby petted his Pokemon's head and gave her some Pokeblock before recalling her. "She just wore herself out." He began to leave. "I'll be back soon."

Bored, Rion got up and walked towards where the guest rooms were. "I'm going to bed early."

It wasn't until the next morning that Lance was back, stretched out on one of the couches, sleeping deeply. Myst had his Pokemon checked in case they needed healing. When she got back Lance had woken up, mostly.

"When did I get here?"

"I'm not sure. You must have been pretty tired if you can't remember."

He nodded sleepily.

"Where did you go yesterday? I had to send out my Pokemon to find you."

"Training."

"Are you going to challenge Roxanne later?"

He just nodded again and fell back asleep. He'd been partially lying. The truth was he didn't really know where he had been the day before.

**Again, if you want to see a certain 'Dex Holder or one of the chars to have a certain Pokemon (not Sinnoh, Unova, or the new region), or for an event to happen either put it in a review or PM me.**

**As a bit of a warning within the next few chapters it might start to get a bit scary.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long update. I've been working on other projects, including one for this year's NaNoWriMo. This might be the last chapter for a long time, as I am planning on rewriting and outlining this. **

**The rewritten version of Wasure rareta Kioku will have more of a focused plot and have more interesting details that aren't in this original version. And will likely have a T rating.**

**If you have any ideas for a new name for Rion or Myst, I'd like to know.**

**Anyway… Here's the next/last chapter of Wasure rareta Kioku for a while. Because what I wrote originally was a bit confusing (had to rewrite the chapter more than once), some of the battle might not make much sense, such as quick knock-outs.**

* * *

><p>"You want to try again, even with only one day of training?" Roxanne turned to her class, letting them know they could have the rest of the day off before looking back at Lance. "Are you sure?"<p>

"They're strong enough."

"If you're sure…."

* * *

><p>Roxanne sent out a Golem. "Roll-out!"<p>

"BubbleBeam!" Horsea used the attack to launch itself into the air before directing it at Golem, slowing it. "Water Gun!"

"Rockslide!"

Horsea hit each rock back before using the same attack to soften its fall. "BubbleBeam!"

"Defense Curl!"

The bubbles hit just short of Golem.

"Roll-out!"

Golem only made it not even a meter, rolling in place, spraying up mud.

"Icy Wind!"

Being covered in mud, Golem became frozen. Roxanne recalled it and sent out Probopas. "Zap Cannon!"

"Razor Wind!"

The blade cut through the electrical sphere and was countered by a Block attack.

"Stone Edge!"

Lance got Horsea's Pokeball to recall it, the red beam became blocked by a stone that floated in front of it.

"Regularly Block would need to be combined with a Rockslide. Probopass is able to control just about any substance with metal." Horsea continued to use Water Gun to knock away the stones. "Rockslide!"

Every stone covering the field lifted and fell on Horsea, knocking it out. Lance recalled it, sending out Treecko.

"Quick Attack!"

Treecko dug into the ground.

"Magnitude!"

Treecko jumped out of a hole as the shaking started and used Bullet Seed at it; the seeds bounced off of the larger Pokemon.

"Iron Tail!"

"Zap Cannon!"

Treecko used Dragon Breath at the mud with enough force to make a wave, blocking the electrical sphere. It dove just behind the wave and hit Probopass with an Iron Tail and Dragon Breath.

"Flash Cannon!"

Treecko dodged at the last second, using another Dig, this time attacking Probopass, knocking it out. Roxanne switched it for Cradily. "Ingrain!"

"Dig!"

Treecko darted forward, hitting Cradily with Aerial Ace. Cradily countered with a close-range Hyper Beam.

"Attack it with Dragon Breath while it's resting."

Treecko hit it with Iron Tail several times and recoiled, turning a light shade of purple.

"Swallow!"

Cradily's injuries began healing.

"It's been trained to take only a few seconds to recover from using Hyper Beam. The whole time it's been using Stockpile."

"Iron Tail!"

Treecko used Dig and hit the other Pokemon before collapsing.

"Come back after training for a week, okay?" She was about to recall Cradily when Treecko weakly stood up, glaring at Cradily. A soft green light glowed around it and it used Bullet Seed, each one much bigger than before, knocking Cradily out.

Roxanne recalled her Pokemon. "I haven't seen a Pokemon that loyal in a while, especially one that's willing to put itself in danger to let its Trainer win." She smiled. "It's been a long time since a Trainer took out all of my Pokemon with only one of theirs." She handed Lance a Gym Badge. "Brawly is much stronger than I am, so it might be a good idea to train a lot, okay?"

Lance nodded and recalled Treecko just as it fainted. After that everything went black.

* * *

><p>Lance didn't wake up until a while later. It took a few minutes to recognize the Pokemon Center lobby. "How did I get here?"<p>

"We brought you. The nurse said you passed out from a mix exhaustion and the excitement," Myst said. "I had your Pokemon healed for you."

"…Thanks." _He was so tired…._

"Roxanne said that she has a student she thinks should travel with us. He needs to get back home and he can't go alone."

"Does he have a Lotad?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't say. She said he'd be waiting for us at the ferry to Dewford Town in two days." She smiled. "Tomorrow there's an unofficial Pokemon Contest. The prize is a Soothe Bell."

Rion walked over. "Why would you want that? It's not like it'll make your Pokemon stronger. If it was a supply of vitamins you can give your Pokemon I'd consider competing."

"Friendship is important, too. If I just ignored that fact-"

"You're really using that as an example?"

"What else would I use, then?"

Lance's attention was turned to the television. A report of several missing people was on. Each of them had last been seen in Dewford Town.


End file.
